Smiled
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: "Who is he?" Canada x Belarus


Status: One Shot

Pairings, characters: Canada/Belarus, (with mentions of LietPol, Framerica) +Ukraine, +Russia, +England

Diclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

Title: Smiled

Summary: "Who is he?" Canada x Belarus

.o0o.

Dedicated to all Canada x Belarus fans.

.o0o.

"I'm in love with you."

She turned and looked at the boy in front of her. Her cool gaze calculated every inch of him.

"Who are you?"

He smiled.

* * *

From then on she was acutely aware of his presence. She knew exactly where he sat, knew exactly when he was about to speak. Her eyes always trained on him.

"Belarus?"

She turned and saw her sister. She didn't have anything to say, but she did have one question. She turned her head back at the other nation across the room. Her gaze locked on his form, her voice was quiet, but she knew her sister would hear.

"Who is he?"

Her cool eyes widened when she saw Ukraine smile.

The girl hung back when her brother sat on him. She didn't want to be close to the strange boy. Russia seemed to notice and started to do this as a habit.

"I really like that seat!" He said cheerfully after the meeting with Belarus faithfully by his side. She cringed at the thought of that poor nation. Even she wouldn't be able to handle being sat on by her dearly beloved brother.

"…Brother, are you aware that you were sitting on someone?" she asked before she could stop herself, but the look on her face seemed to say that she regretted asking.

But to her surprise he simply smiled.

* * *

"I just wanted to say I'm giving up on you."

She paused. She was filing papers when Lithuania came up to her. She didn't seem disappointed just relatively surprised.

"…What?"

He scratched his head. "Well… There's two reasons' really, but I guess the most important one is, I don't have to worry about you anymore."

Before she could say anything, a sound erupted in her office. Lithuania scrambled to take out his cellphone, stopping the annoying key tone music of "Barbie Girl".

"Poland? Yeah, sorry I'll be there in a minute." He listened patiently to the retort. "Yes, yes. Whatever you want, ok? My treat."

He hung up and looked back at Belarus. She was glaring at him.

"What do you mean by that?" She demanded.

Not very surprising anymore, he smiled and then ran out the door escaping from imminent wrath and daggers.

* * *

The experience with Lithuania was the last straw. So she confronted the source of her annoyance. He was taken back with how passionately angry she looked.

"You are Canada, your human name is Matthew Williams, you were once raised by France but now a part of the English common wealth." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Now what do you want from me?"

He smiled.

America was bored that day. Tony left to visit his family and England was in a terrible mood. Probably had something to do with walking in on America's and France's alone time. So he decided he might as well grace his little brother with his heroic presence.

He was only a little bit disturbed when he walked in on Canada's alone time…with who appeared to be that psychotic knife wielding chick.

He can't really remember anymore, everything became blurry after a flash of red and a cry of despair (was that him?) along with Canada's face hovering worriedly above his own.

"You didn't have to kill him."

"He won't remember a thing."

Canada decided that it was definitely for the best. So he kissed Belarus's forehead, put his shirt back on and brought his slowly resuscitating brother back to his house. Not caring in the least that lip gloss was smeared all over his face.

When America came to, he mumbled into Canada's hoodie. "Since when have you been hitting Belarus?"

"A couple years now."

"Sweet."

But America had learned two valuable lessons that day. One, how England felt when he walked in on him and France. Two, that he should definitely knock on Canada's door first now that the canuck was dating Belarus.

He chuckled and smiled at that thought.

* * *

Alone and waiting for Canada's return Belarus sat on the couch. Her fingers were playing with the laces of her dress when Kumajiro decided to flop onto her lap.

She pulled the bear into her arms. Both were appreciators of silence so they didn't need to pass words. She stuffed her face in the bear's fur. Her eyes widened a bit when she could smell her lover in the coat.

Her cheeks went rosy and she rubbed them against the bears back. She smiled.

* * *

.

.

This MAY turn into a two shot. For all of my watchers out there, sorry this had to be written. I'm using this as bribery to get my friend to get back into our CanaBela RP again. XD

Honestly I don't know how this came to be, LIE. There's just not enough love for this pairing that's why. And Belarus cuddling Kuma was a cute bonus. …Also an excuse to write about England walking in on Framerica action. XDDD

One thing that bothered me was writing LitPol, I definitely prefer LitBela by FAR. Poland can…Well…I dunno. I like him with Canada though. XD

Please review, show me that this pairing has some fans!


End file.
